


Checking It Twice

by sayasamax3



Series: 2013 Drabble Give-Away [8]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruna’s not the first person to ask for this sort of help, but he’s the first person Abe gives it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking It Twice

“Just checking?” Haruna’s voice is half warning, half nerves as he sits down on the changing room bench, less than a hand’s width away from Abe.

Abe suppresses the urge to squirm, keeps his voice level as he agrees, “Just checking.”

The first press of Haruna’s lips against his is warm and tentative, and Abe tries not to revel in the fact that for once, he’s not the one being strung along by Haruna.  He’s  _always_  known he was a little different, and Haruna’s not the first teammate to ask him to help confirm whether or not  _they're_ different, too. 

(Of course, he is the first that Abe’s agreed to help, but Haruna doesn’t know that.)

The kiss—a basic press of lips against lips, still and dry and hardly worth mentioning—ends after an embarrassingly long time.  Even Abe, who wasn’t expecting much in the first place, thinks it was a bit underwhelming.

“I,” Haruna’s breath is a little heavy, and Abe can’t help but mutter  _Breathe through your nose, geez_ , in the time it takes the older boy to compose himself.  “I don’t know.  Again?  But different.”

Abe shrugs, trying to play it cool even though his stomach is in knots because he’s not sure what Haruna means by  _different._   “Oka—“

Haruna’s mouth is on his again before he can get the word out, which is a bad idea because teeth, ow, that hurt, but their lips are moving against each other now and that’s nice, that’s  _really_  nice.  So nice that he doesn’t even mind when Haruna’s tongue slips into his mouth, even though it’s sort of weird and, he thinks, probably outside the bounds of ‘just checking.’ 

"Mmnh—Motoki-san,” Abe breaks off with another hard squirm down against the bench.  The way this is affecting him, the way Haruna’s bearing down on him as though to press him back—it’s hardly been five minutes and this is already so far beyond ‘just checking.’  Abe hadn’t been confused when this started (he’d been quite certain of the mix of annoyance, pity, and haughtiness he felt when Haruna first asked for his ‘help’), but now he’s starting to remember that he’d had  _reasons_  for turning others down before.  “Motoki-san, I—“

Abe feels lips at the turn of his jaw and  _damn it_ , that’s not confused, that’s not just checking, that’s brain-bending and unfair and he’s being strung along again.  He’s angry about it too, and he lets Haruna know with his teeth the next time their lips meet.  Haruna’s hands on his waist, sliding down his hips and thighs, hooking behind his knees and pulling his body into Haruna’s lap—it’s all an unintended consequence.  Not even a bad one, because being pressed against Haruna feels  _good_ , even if Abe is steadily realizing that humoring Haruna Motoki is the worst decision he’s ever made.

Well, he thinks as Haruna’s grip slips up the back of his thighs and tightens to a squeeze that’s unexpectedly pleasant, maybe it’s exaggerating to say this is the  _worst_  decision he’s made.   


End file.
